Shuchan, I love you
by Gure-chan
Summary: Shuichi surprises Yuki with tickets to an amusement park for Saturday night. It’s mostly about the cute things that happen at the park, so enjoy! ONESHOT!


**Teehee! Here's a Gravatation story for y'all...it was pretty random, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Yuki!" A cute high voice called.

Yuki, a tall, blond and handsome man, turned around to acknowledge the call. Before he could see who had called out his name, he was attacked by a short, pink haired, adorable boy, Shuichi. Shuichi landed on Yuki's back and hugged him tightly.

"Yuki! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Do I even want to know?" Yuki asked coldly.

"I got tickets for this Saturday!" Shuichi cried gleefully.

"Tickets for what?"

"HI-MI-TSU!" He giggled, placing his index finger in front of his mouth. (Himitsu is secret in Japanese – for those of you who don't know)

"Oh great," Yuki said sarcastically "I'm so excited. Please. Do tell more."

"Okay! Well, of course it's going to be a surprise! It's Saturday night, and you'll have to drive of course and..."

"Shuichi…"

"And then you'll…."

"Shuichi…"

"And…"

"Shuichi!"

"Eh? What's the matter Yuki-kun?"

"I'm not going."

"Eeeh?! Why not!" Shuichi whined.

"Because I don't like your ideas! How do I know this 'surprise' isn't going to be some beauty pageant? If I'm going to drive you there I'll have to know where I'm going. If you won't tell me, I'm not going."

"It's the amusement park." Shuichi said immediately.

"Alright, I'm not going," Yuki said pushing Shuichi off of his back and walking away.

"Aww! Yuki-kun! But you said…Please!" Shuichi begged, giving Yuki his puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Whaa! Yuki doesn't like me! He doesn't want to spend time with me! Whaa!" Shuichi cried loudly and people started to stare at them.

"Shuichi…people are staring. Shuichi calm down, you're too loud. Shu-chan!"

"Mmm?" he sniffed a couple of times.

"Alright! I'll go! Just calm down!"

"YAY!" Shuichi jumped back on Yuki. "You're going to have the time of your life!"

"Sure…"

: Saturday night at 7:00:

"Here we are, Yuki-kun! We have arrived!"

"Oh, goody."

"Ooooo! Looky Looky! The Ferris wheel!! I love the Ferris wheel! Can we please go on it? Please!"

"Later."

"Okay! So what do you want to do first?" Shuichi asked happily.

"…."

"Oooo! Look Yuki! Bumper cars! I just love bumper cars! Can we go on those?"

"We? You mean you."

"Aww! You're no fun! Please go on with me!" Shuichi whined.

"Fine! I'll go on with you! But only once!"

"Yay, Yuki!"

They stood in line for awhile and when they were finally next in line, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him to one of the cars.

"You have that one, Yuki! It's your lucky number! And I'll take this one!"

When the ride started, Yuki had difficulties driving the car for the reason that he was so used to driving his own. He bumped into everything that was in his path. Shuichi drove around, laughing like a little kid. He was having so much fun.

"Hey cutie!" A man called, who was also in one of the bumper cars. Shuichi looked up and was bumped aside. "Wanna catch a ride home with me? I have a perfect hotel room we can go to."

"Umm, no thank you, I already have plans…"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," the man said. Yuki saw this happening and he drove right into the man and bumped him aside, away from Shuichi. "Hey man! What's the problem!? You don't have to bump me aside like that!"

"What? Aren't we on the ride 'bumper' cars?" Yuki said and that was when the ride had ended. Yuki stood up out of his car and walked over to Shuichi's. He took Shuichi's wrist and dragged him away from the man. "Let's go!"

After what happened at the bumper cars, Shuichi stared at Yuki with sparkly eyes. "What?" Yuki asked staring down at him. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, Yuki-kun." He smiled.

They rode on mostly every ride there at the amusement park. Shuichi even forced Yuki on a few roller coasters. Soon, it became dark and it was almost time to go.

"Look," Yuki said pointing. "The haunted mansion. We should go."

"The…Haunted…Mansion?" Shuichi said.

"Ya, why not. Scared?"

"No! Of course not! Let's go!" Shuichi took Yuki's wrist and stomped up towards the doorway. "You go first," he gulped.

Yuki walked in first, following was a timid Shuichi clutching onto Yuki's shirt. The eerie room was filled with smoke and spider webs. They walked further on through the rooms, it was pitch black, and they couldn't see a thing. Shuichi looked around nervously expecting something to come jumping out at him, but nothing did. Finally, turning around a corner a vampire jumped out at them.

"Eeeek!" Shuichi screamed. Yuki turned around and hugged Shuichi, who was digging his face into Yuki's shirt.

"It's okay, it's just a puppet," Yuki explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They carried on with their journey through the mansion. Monsters, mummies, and spiders, anything you could imagine was in that mansion and every one of the things scared the daylights out of Shu-chan.

When they finally reached the exit, Shuichi let out a big sigh of relief that that was all over, but for the rest of the night he was frightened and paranoid that something was going to jump out at him again.

Yuki Held Shuichi's hand, trying to calm him down; it helped a little.

"Last ride," Yuki said looking up. Shuichi raised his head and saw the gigantic Ferris wheel he saw earlier.

"Oh! Yuki-kun! You remembered!"

They waited in line to get on and when they were finally the next ones in line, Yuki took Shuichi's hand and helped him in the Ferris wheel chair.

The Ferris wheel began to move, up and around. Shuichi held on to Yuki's hand tightly. When they reached the top, the wheel suddenly stopped and they were on the top of the world. The night sky was dark and they gazed upon the world below them. The lights of the amusement park glowed. Unexpectedly, the fireworks begun and they had the best view out of everyone there.

"Yuki, look! Isn't it beautiful?" Shuichi gawked at the fireworks.

"Yes, it is," Yuki said turning Shuichi's face to him. "It is very beautiful." He leaned in to Shuichi's face and kissed his soft lips.

"Shu-chan, I love you…" Yuki said taking Shuichi's face in his big hands. Then he kissed him once more, but more ardently.

"I love you too," Shuichi smiled, brushed his fingers through Yuki's soft, silky hair.

For the entire time they were stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel, they kissed passionately.

* * *

**So, There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!  
**


End file.
